The amount of data that users desire to store on portable electronic devices is increasing. Most portable electronic devices utilize solid-state memory such as flash memory for storage because of its relatively low power consumption and robust nature as compared to spinning storage such as hard disk drives. However, solid-state memory with large amounts of storage space may be expensive.
The subject matter described herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.